Bella's Song
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: "-Tío, ¿cómo podría estar enamorado de una boxeadora profesional como tu hija?-masculló con un dolor punzante en su mejilla". Queridos niños, dicen que a veces todos ven la verdad menos uno mismo.-Mi Amad0 BFF-FanfiC Contest!


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics Contest!**

**-Nombre del Fic:** Bella's Song

**-Autor:** Kristen Vampire Cullen

**-Número de palabras:** 6618

**-Link del Perfil:**( .net/u/1877615/Kristen_Vampire_Cullen )

**-Pareja Elegida:** Edward/ Bella.

**-Advertencias/ Nota de Autor: **Un poco de OCC y un Mundo Alterno, pero tratando de conservar lo mejor de los personajes. Sugiero escuchar la canción **Mary's Song (Oh my my my) de Taylor Swift** para darle "vida" a este un tanto largo one-shot. Mucha emoción al escribir esto ya de por si, más por estar metida en el concurso. Así que, con toda la expectativa de que pasen un buen rato, disfruten.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos y cada uno de los personajes exceptuando a Lorraine y Caleb pertenecen a la genial Steph, que me los prestó un fin de semana para escribir este one-shot. Cualquier copia, robo y demás será seriamente castigado. Por los Vulturi, the Wolfpack y la sádica Jane de sonrisa escalofriante. Amén._

**Bella's Song**

No había una persona en Forks que no recordara a Charlie Swan y Carlisle Cullen, mejores amigos, casi hermanos. No había persona que no sospechara que sus hijos serían así de unidos en cuanto el pueblo entero se enteró del matrimonio Cullen y luego del Swan;era predecible que Esme diera el sí, era predestinado que Renée tuviera unas hijas tan bellas como ella.

Pero, definitivamente, no había nadie que no conociera la tormentosa relación de Edward Cullen e Isabella "Bella" Swan. Amor y odio, odio y amor, al final los demás nunca sabían que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero de lo que sí estaban seguros, era que no había mejor par de mejores amigos en toda esa extensión de tierra verde, en todo ese pueblo en el que llovía la mayor parte del año. Sí, los "mejores amigos"…

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

Después de nueve años sin poder juntarse como en los viejos tiempos, los Swan y los Cullen volvían a empezar. Lo último que recordaba Charlie del último hijo de Carlisle era lo pequeño que se veía en sus brazos cuando Esme se lo pasó en la acogedora casa de los Cullen-además de los llantos desconsolados de su mujer cuando tuvo que despedirse de Esme en el aeropuerto de Chicago, argumentando que era un crimen dejar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida sola mientras el marido de ésta trabajaba como un loco en el Hospital General de la ciudad, y como el pequeño despertó por el ruido que hacían-.

Luego había venido la transferencia del pueblo en el que habían vivido toda su vida a Phoenix, al aceptar el cargo de jefe de policía.

Todos esos años habían sido demasiadas idas y vueltas, por las cuales todavía no habían podido asentarse definitivamente. Solo Carlisle había podido conocer a Bella, Esme todavía se convertía en una niña caprichosa cuando hablaba con Renée de lo mucho que quería conocer a su sobrina.

Y por fin, por esas cosas que la gente llamaría destino, las dos familias volvían al lugar donde habían comenzado. Rosalie y Jasper, los gemelos Cullen, se habían convertido en dos tiernos niños de doce años, mientras que Emmett, el mayor de los Swan, en un fornido chico de catorce años que no escatimaba esfuerzos en cuidar a la pequeña Alice, de once, y, los dos, mimar a la princesa que consideraban a la más pequeña de los tres. Sí, porque Bella era una adorable niña de siete años, que no hacía otra cosa que robar los corazones de todos con esos grandes ojos castaños y mejillas sonrosadas…

-Bella, él es Edward-su padre la empujó cariñosamente para que saludara al niño frente a ella. Tendría unos nueve años, si mal no recordaba lo que le había dicho su madre, y se llamaba Edward, el tipo de nombre que llevaría un príncipe de cuento de hadas antiguo. Ella sonrió tímidamente y se acercó, un tanto nerviosa

-Me llamo Isabella, pero no me gusta. Dime Bella, ¿te parece?-él chico abrió excesivamente unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, sorprendido por la desenvoltura de la niña, esa niña tan semejante a una muñeca de porcelana que su abuela Elizabeth le había regalado a Rosalie cuando él aún era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar la mesada dónde su madre guardaba sus galletas de chocolate preferidas, y que su hermana cuidaba como si fuera de cristal. La castaña se sonrojó de repente, y él se retó a si mismo por no haber contestado-. L-o siento, mamá dice que a veces hablo incluso más que mi hermana Alice, y Emmett dice que debo de tener un botón de apagado en alguna parte de mi cuerpo y…-suspiró-¡Lo siento! Tiendo a hablar demasiado cuando estoy nerviosa.

La risa angelical del niño logró que Bella callara.

-Soy Edward-el chico se acercó adrede a ella y rozó sus labios contra la sonrojada mejilla, para luego sonreír radiante. Eso solo aumentó el color de Bella-. Seamos amigos, ¿quieres Bella?

Los dos niños congeniaron de inmediato, y nadie más que los sonrientes Carlisle y Charlie pudieron ver el misterioso intercambio de miradas entre sus mujeres. Tal vez la pequeña Alice también, que ya había más que entendido la situación.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
_  
_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
__Oh my my my my_

Una ya no tan pequeña Bella de diez años apareció corriendo a toda velocidad mientras los mayores preparaban la comida al aire libre de todos los fines de semana, aprovechando el tiempo sin lluvia ni frío que se daba rara vez. Esme la paró en seco antes de que derrapara por el césped del patio trasero de la mansión Cullen. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensó que podría hacer, Bella se escondió tras ella, abrazándose a su cintura con fuerza y escondiendo el rostro en su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-preguntó Esme, arreglándoselas para dejar la ensalada de papas en la mesa del jardín con Bella todavía aferrada a su espalda. Trató de ver que hacía su sobrina, pero solo logró reconocer el rojo de su rostro entre la cascada de pelo castaño caoba, idéntico al de Renée. Supo inmediatamente el causante de que la pequeña corriera hasta un refugio. Su hijo era todo un caso, así que solamente suspiró y con un bajo y cómplice _"yo me encargo"_ tomó una gran bocanada de aire**-** ¡Edward Anthony Cullen sal de donde quiera que estés o sacaré las fotos de cuando tenías cuatro años y estabas desnudo en la bañera!-nadie se sorprendió de sus gritos, Esme no era conocida por su mal genio ni por sus gritos, pero era capaz de interpretar frases tan largas como las de Shakespeare con un volumen de voz alarmante. Su hijo apareció cerca de unos árboles con el rostro rojo y la mirada clavada en sus pies. Parecía que había perseguido a Bella desde la casa del árbol, ya que respiraba agitadamente. Esme se cruzó de brazos mientras Renée se asomaba a ver que pasaba esta vez.

-No hacía falta que me amenazaras mamá- refunfuño, todavía sin hacer contacto visual. Ella sonrió de la misma forma ladina que caracterizaba a su niño. Edward había crecido considerablemente, su cabello más largo, una mata cobriza que distanciaba mucho del rubio platino de su padre y se asemejaba al de ella, voz suave para un niño de doce años, pero con ese toque infantil de la edad, y una altura considerable.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella, Ed?-su tono de reproche era la peor arma que tenía contra sus hijos. Ninguno resistía la culpa inducida luego de que ella la usara en ellos.

-Nada-Edward levantó el rostro y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron mientras el sonrojo cubría sus mejillas nuevamente. Vio el cabello castaño de Bella y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. Bella asomó el rostro de la espalda de su tía y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mentiroso-gruñó. Edward ladeó el rostro-. Tú…tú…

-¿Yo qué?-preguntó, internamente deseando que la escena nunca hubiera ocurrido. Bella lo mataría algún día.

-¡Me besaste!-el rostro de Esme se descompuso por la sorpresa, así como el de Renée -que se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo, viendo la escena-. Bella solo pudo enrojecer más al ver las expresiones de las dos mujeres, y al notar que su padre y su tío se habían acercado luego de escuchar su grito.

-¿Qué?-Charlie miró a Carlisle, los dos con los ojos bien abiertos y sin habla.

-¡¿Qué Edward qué?-y como si fuera poca la vergüenza para el menor de los Cullen, el resto de los hermanos apareció por la entrada trasera de la casa. Emmett y Rosalie venían tomados de la mano, mientras que Jasper llevaba a Alice en su espalda-aparentemente pasando un buen rato hasta que escucharon la confesión de la pequeña-. Bella salió de su refugio y frunció el ceño.

-Sí, estábamos en la casa del árbol y yo…-respiró profundamente-. Yo estaba molestándolo con que Jessica quería besarlo y… él me molestaba con Mike, entonces yo le dije que él era un cobarde y tenía miedo de que Jessica lo besara…

-¡No tenía miedo!-se excusó Edward, y la señaló con un dedo acusador, totalmente perdido en la pelea infantil que se estaba desatando allí mismo, una de las tantas discusiones cotidianas entre ellos dos-. ¡Ella comenzó a burlarse de mí!

-¡Tú también!-contraatacó Bella, ignorando lo infantiles que deberían verse. Ella no era así normalmente, pero con Edward era un tema distinto- Era una broma. Él dijo que ya había besado a una chica antes y que si no paraba me golpearía, así que le reté a que me besara si tanto miedo no tenía y él…él…-cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante la vergüenza de lo que iba a decir, y para no ver los rostros de interés de todos los presentes. Mataría a Edward por esto- ¡ÉL SE ACERCÓ A BESARME!

-Y tú saliste corriendo-argumentó Edward-. No iba a hacerlo. Nunca besaría a una cobarde como tú, eres demasiado pequeña para que yo quiera besarte Bellita- el sonrojo de Bella ahora era de furia. ¿Pequeña ella? Dos años, ¡dos años le llevaba él!

-¡Nunca tendría mi primer beso con un idiota como tú Edward Cullen!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro, y caminó con paso decidido hacia la casa, seguida de Alice, la cual pasó el dedo índice por su cuello en amenaza a Edward para luego tomar la pequeña mano de la niña y desaparecer con ella. Rosalie negó con la cabeza hacia su hermano y las siguió, seguramente para calmar a la pequeña Bella.

-¡Hermanito, eres un idiota!-gritó la rubia desde el interior de la mansión.

Edward se quedó estático en su lugar, con la boca semi abierta, y tanto Emmett como Jasper se unieron a él, arrastrándolo a la casa del árbol.

**-**Pequeño hermano, tendremos una conversación contigo-le advirtió Jasper, pasando su brazo por los hombros del niño. Edward casi había alcanzado su altura, a pesar de los catorce años del rubio.

-Una seria conversación sobre como no hacer llorar a las mujeres. Y menos a la pequeña hermana de un chico que te adora pero podría romperte las costillas, ¿de acuerdo?

El condenado apenas reaccionó al tono amenazante de Emmett cuando este se sonó los nudillos distraídamente.

Alrededor de la mesa, Esme y Renée se miraron de esa manera cómplice que nadie podía entender y rodaron los ojos.

-Oh mi…-suspiró Esme.

-Será mejor que vayamos con Bells-y las dos desaparecieron al sector dominante femenino, dispuestas a calmar a la fiera.

Los dos hombres restantes reaccionaron luego de unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales uno de ellos trataba de recuperarse del shock de que su pequeña casi hubiera sido mancillada por un pseudo proyecto de adolescente. Este mismo hombre miró a su mejor amigo con una seriedad mortal.

-Sí otro de tus hijos roba a una de mis hijas, quiero que sepas que tengo una nueva pistola en casa. Y estará cargada y en mi poder desde hoy en adelante-la ironía del comentario hizo que Carlisle enarcara una ceja y luego riera con ganas.

-Por Dios, Charlie, no va haber ningún problema.

Los dos soltaron el aire contenido al mismo tiempo.

-Aunque sería lo indicado-finalizó Charlie, volviendo al asador donde la comida terminaba de cocinarse-. Ruega que Bella ceda antes de la comida. Lloverá.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

El muchacho vio desde su asiento como una bella castaña de dieciséis años se separaba de su grupo de amigos junto con una de las muchachas y entraba en su Volvo plateado, amarrándose el largo cabello caoba.

Ella bajó la ventanilla y miró a su amiga.

-Más tarde paso por tu casa-le avisó Lorraine al chico-. Caleb también vendrá- él asintió con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, luego miró a su mejor amiga y le guiñó un ojo-. No hagas nada que yo no haría Bells.

-Tú haces de todo, Raine. Tú y Caleb son unos pervertidos-gruñó la aludida, a la vez que Lorraine se encaminaba a su auto todavía riendo. Bella cerró los ojos unos segundos para relajar se y encaró a su acompañante-. Vamos a mi casa, tengo tarea de cálculo y necesito que me ayudes. Williams dijo que me podría un aplazo si no apruebo el próximo examen.

-Discúlpame, estaba esperando a mi mejor amiga. Es una chica castaña, enana y de genio horrendo-el dueño del vehículo, un chico de dieciocho años, despeinado cabello broncíneo y ojos esmeraldas, además de hermosamente guapo a los ojos femeninos en general, recibió un golpe en el hombro-. Ouch, deja de golpearme.

-Deja de decir que soy enana-él contuvo una risa mientras encendía el automóvil y se ponían en marcha. Debussy inundó el interior, armonizando un poco el ambiente.

-Lo siento, es que ya no pareces Bella.

-¿Uhm?-los ojos chocolate reflejaron curiosidad-. La última vez que le pregunté a mis padres, seguía llamándome así.

Él chasqueó la lengua, rodando los ojos.

-Idiota-contestó-. Digo que ya no pareces la _"niña"_ Bella. Has crecido-enfrentó su rostro cuando la luz roja los hizo detenerse. Bella se encontraba con su acostumbrada posición-las piernas sobre el asiento, apoyada levemente contra la puerta para poder verlo sin necesidad de girarse-, viendo como los ojos de Edward brillaban con los reflejos del sol, sin revelar nada más que el verde profundo. Era diferente a otras personas, las cuales revelaban algún reflejo de otro color con la luz. Ya había entendido que, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, sus ojos siempre brillarían para ella de manera única, como las estrellas durante la noche.

-Creí que mi sujetador era parte de un disfraz de princesa señor Cullen. Lo siento, no sabía que había dejado de ser una niña-él ignoró el comentario que llevaba las palabras sujetador y Bella. Extrañamente, le aceleraban el pulso. No por ser un pervertido e imaginarla con un sujetador de encaje negro. _"Demasiada información"_. Simple y concisamente, cosas tan personales como eso, y el poco pudor de Bella para hablar de ellas, lo dejaban desconcertado.

Bella ya no era la niña tan delicada, en apariencia, de hace nueve años. Bella casi parecía una…mujer. Su mejor amiga de casi toda la vida se había convertido en una mujer y él no había notado el cambio hasta ahora.

**XXX**

-El amor nos vuelve idiotas Ed-comentó Charlie con tono solemne al ver como su sobrino se dejaba poner una compresa de agua fría en la mejilla derecha por Alice-la cual ya se encontraba instalada en la casa Swan hacía dos días, desde su vuelta de la universidad para tomarse un descanso durante la semana después de los exámenes-, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, se encontraban esperando a que su atacante en cuestión acabara el horario de clases para darle la sorpresa de su llegada ese mismo día-habían tardado más de lo esperado en terminar su asuntos-. Normalmente Bella sabía defenderse, por lo que no era cosa del otro mundo que lo golpeara cuando sus peleas pasaban a otro plano…Pero esto era demasiado.

-Tío, ¿cómo podría estar enamorado de una boxeadora profesional como tu hija?-masculló, dejando escapar un fuerte _"ouch"_ cuando la enana puso mala cara y apretó con demasiada fuerza la compresa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Bella y Alice sacaron el carácter de su madre-explicó, para luego adoptar un tono nostálgico-. Renée intentó ahorcarme en segundo año cuando casi provoco una contusión en un chico que la estaba invitando a salir durante la clase de educación física.

-Adivino-soltó Alice, mientras que su padre la ignoraba olímpicamente y buscaba tres vasos en la repisa. No era sorpresa que los Swan pasaran alguna que otra vez por la casa Cullen, y viceversa, así que todos se sentían cómodos en lo suyo la mayor parte de tiempo-. Habrá sido algo como _"Carl, sígueme la corriente"_-Edward enarcó sus cejas-. Imagino que habrá algo como un partido de basket, o lo que sea, en medio y como broche de oro _"Pásala Charlie"_-era sorprendente la capacidad para imitar a la gente que tenía Alice- _"Atrápala"_, y, como frutilla del postre, el condenado chico que se atrevió a flirtear con mamá terminó en la enfermería inconciente y tú con el ojo violáceo como una uva del golpe que te habrá dado ella al enterarse que todo era parte de un plan maestro organizado por el dúo de idiotas.

Charlie la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Te lo ha dicho tu madre?-Edward estalló en risas mientras su tío desapareció por la puerta luego de servirles coca.

-Hombres-el suspiró dramático de Alice solo hizo todo más gracioso de lo que ya era-. La próxima vez que quieras invitar a mi hermana al cine, hazlo con tacto. ¡Oh! Y no olvides hacerlo antes que cualquier otro chico en la escuela, así no tendrás que discutir con ella, decirle que _"le viene bien cualquiera"_ y que te partan la mandíbula antes de que puedas retractarte. Las Swan no somos huesos fáciles de roer, pero con buenas artimañas la tendrás en tus manos antes de lo que canta un gallo.

Él la miró con confusión y ella solo sonrió con diversión y ternura combinadas. Alice era un tanto parecida a su hermana, sobre todo en algunos gestos y facciones. El cabello era del mismo tono caoba-excluyendo el hecho de que ella lo tenía corto más arriba de los hombros de forma desordenada- y los ojos chocolates solo se diferenciaban por lo almendrado de estos, a diferencia de Bella que los tenía de un profundo chocolate, casi negro.

-No te capto, yo no quería invitar a Bella al cine.

-Claro-rodó los ojos-. Hazme un favor, ¿sí? ¿Quieres consejos? Pregúntale a tu hermano, él seguro sabrá que decirte para que Bella te perdone. Pero nada a Emmett, sabes como es con nosotras-puso un dedo en su mentón y el chico solo pudo pensar en la pequeña Swan cuando hacía ese gesto-. Créeme, Jasper es el indicado en cuanto a esto-y antes de que él pudiera negar nuevamente, Alice había desaparecido por la misma puerta que Charlie.

Él dejó la compresa a un lado y tapó su rostro con las manos.

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que estaba enamorado de Bella? Habían sido así desde que podía recordarlo.

Pero había algo más inquietante aún…algo de lo que recién caía en la cuenta.

¡¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Desde el gesto más pequeño hasta el más grande le recordaban a su mejor amiga.

Después de unos cuantos minutos solo con su mente, gimió. Inesperadamente había encontrado la última pieza de su rompecabezas personal, por fin lo entendía todo. ¿Tan ciego había sido?

Sí, demasiado.

Y, por lo que había notado hasta ahora, de verdad tendría que pedirle consejo a su hermano mayor, tal vez también a Emmett.

Estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga era un asco.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

Ella se bajó del auto a los trompicones. Él la siguió inmediatamente, furioso consigo mismo, pero dispuesto aclarar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

¿Cómo había terminado todo en una discusión? Veamos, luego de escalar hasta su ventana a las dos de la mañana, levantarla, ordenarle que se vistiera y esperar a que bajara por la escalera que Renée había olvidado-intencionalmente-decir a Charlie que guardara, y que él había acomodado seguramente para subir y descender, había conducido una hora hasta el claro, su lugar preferido desde que lo habían descubierto una tarde de vacaciones hacía dos años, cuando se les ocurrió hacer una excursión. El motivo por el que la había despertado a esa hora ignorando la nieve que cubría casi todo era porque, además de no poder dormir, pensó que las estrellas que se veían desde su ventana, brillantes y hermosas, harían que Bella se lamentara el no verlas por días. Ella amaba los cielos estrellados-no muy frecuentes en Forks-. Y, como esperaba, Bella estuvo lista en tiempo record. En el mismo momento en que pisaron el claro, él creyó que todo sería como siempre, hasta que, después de una hora mirando las estrellas sobre una manta extendida y hablando de miles de temas tan cambiantes como interesantes, decidieron regresar, no fuera cosa de que en las dos casas se dieran cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba. Y como si el destino quisiera jugarle una cadena de malas pasadas, todo se arruinó.

Fue el primero en ponerse de pie, y, cuando quiso ayudarla, la gravedad y la tierra húmeda tenían que confabularse en contra de ambos y hacer que ella resbalara. Claramente, y teniendo en cuenta que una de las personas implicadas era Edward, con sus, denominados por Bella, grandes reflejos felinos, no fue trabajo parar la caída. Él la tomó por la cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha seguía tomando una de las manos de su mejor amiga. El problema hubiera quedado en eso si no fuese por la poca distancia que separaba sus rostro en esos momentos. Sí, Edward estaba enamorado de Bella, pero sabía contenerse. Excepto en momentos como ese, cuando la luna llena iluminaba levemente el pálido rostro de Bella, que se encontraba claramente sonrojado por la situación. Al ver eso, todas sus defensas y autocontroles se desplomaron con una simple brisa.

Lo que vino después terminó en una Bella demasiado silenciosa y un Edward que respetaba su silencio, no logrando actuar como el _"idiota"_ que siempre era con ella. No, el tenía que acercarse en plan de beso a ella, tenía que dejarla cerrar los ojos y pensar que ese era su momento. Él tenía que casi haberla besado, rozar imperceptiblemente sus labios, para luego escuchar una alarma que gritaba claramente _"ALERTA"_ en su cabeza y, como plan de salvación, cambiar su objetivo y besarla en la frente, rematando con un intento de risa ligera y _un "todavía te sonrojas, serás niña"_.

Toda la noche se había resumido en ese fiasco y ahora los dos pagaban las consecuencias. Bella no podía dejar de maldecir a su estúpido mejor amigo por no haberla besado, y luego maldecirse a si misma al no entender porque quería ser besada por esa persona, y Edward también se mandaba al demonio mil veces por lo segundo, deseando haberla besado y terminar con todo el calvario que significaba no poder decir la verdad-cosa que incluía soportar a Mike Newton y su intento de conquistar a Bella-.

Sí, no podría haber sido mejor, se decía Edward, a la vez que alcanzaba a Bella en el porche de la casa de los Swan.

-Bella-susurró, tratando de que ella lo oyera-. Espera.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Bella, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Edward miró su reloj con el ceño fruncido. _"Mejor no hacer salir a la fiera"_, pensó. Lo único que faltaba para que la noche fuera completamente perfecta era que Bella comenzara a gritarle una sarta de improperios que imaginaba, no solo despertaría a todos en su casa, sino que le partiría el alma con lo que pudiera salir de su boca.

-Las cuatro de la mañana, Bella…

-Mañana tengo que terminar de estudiar para mi examen de historia del lunes. Papá me matará si desapruebo, y de verdad quiero ir al baile de Lauren la semana que viene, sino Alice no solo me mataría, me torturaría sin piedad-se volteó y le sonrió. Pero Edward supo que no era una sonrisa verdadera, sabía que ella se estaba forzando a aparentar normalidad. Sabía que ella lo estaría odiando por arruinar su amistad, pero no dijo nada-. Será mejor que entre por la puerta, no sea cosa de que esa escalera por fin se quiebre y de paso yo me parta el cuello-se encogió de hombros-. Hasta el lunes, Ed.

Y así, sin que él pudiera soltar palabra y con un ruido demasiado fuerte que a ninguno de los dos le importó, su mejor amiga le cerró la puerta en la cara.

**XXX**

Todo el incidente de esa noche había pasado como si nada, y Bella volvía a ser la de antes con Edward.

Nada de actitudes extrañas, nada de sonrojos. El mismo poco pudor y las mismas bromas de toda la vida.

Exactamente lo mismo. Y a ella no le molestaba en absoluto. Ni siquiera había terminado de comprender porque le había molestado que Edward no la besara, pero ya no le daba importancia. Podía jurar que fue pura inconciencia por el cansancio. Claro, todo era una sarta de mentiras a si misma. Ella sabía bien porque actuaba como si nada. Si, en vez de eso, se enojara, si chillara, si se enfureciera con Edward, ninguno de los dos podría estar cerca del otro. Y toda su relación se vería arruinada por el sentimiento que ella temía tanto en nombrar. Entonces, todo volvió a ser normal a falta de otra clasificación, como siempre lo había sido…

Hasta la fiesta en la que Mike intentó besarla. La fiesta de Lauren una semana antes de Navidad, en la que Edward lo golpeó como nunca había golpeado a nadie en su vida, luego de que ella intentara alejarse, y la llevó a una esquina cercana a la puerta para tener una seria discusión. La fiesta en la que la tomó por la cintura y abandonó el lugar, metiéndola en contra de su voluntad en el Volvo y llevándola a su casa. Volviéndose a repetir la escena de hacía una semana, solo que en vez de una Bella confundida, una muy enojada Isabella había bajado de un salto del auto con un igual de furioso Edward pisándole los talones, mientras la nieve cubría las esquinas del sendero al porche.

-¡Bella!-le gritó-¡Detente ahí!

-Te lo advierto, si te acercas a mi nunca celebrarás un día del padre en tu maldita vida Cullen. Te quiero a un metro de distancia-dio en respuesta, con el mismo tono de voz.

Edward trataba de acercarse, pero Bella daba dos pasos cada vez que él daba uno.

-¿Por qué demonios te enfadas?-ninguno de los dos se movió, quedando en el medio del camino hasta la puerta.

-¿Por qué demonios te metes en mi vida, Edward? Aunque seas mi mejor amigo nadie te da derecho a tratarme como una niña. Porque, ¡Oh, milagro! No lo soy.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué dejara que ese maldito te tocara, que te besara? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Ella no mostró ninguna expresión por un microsegundo, y entonces lo decidió. Si quería que todo fuera de verdad normal entre ellos, Edward tendría que matar cualquiera fuera el sentimiento que crecía en ella. Justo aquí, justo ahora. Todo tenía que ser un simple malentendido, una de tantas bromas tendría que solucionarlo.

Su mejor amigo no dejaba de despeinarse el cabello, clara señal de nerviosismo desde que tenía memoria, por lo que ella sonrió levemente.

Sonrió con la misma diversión y ternura que Alice aquella vez, pero esta sonrisa siempre sería diferente. Para Edward, Bella siempre sería distinta a todas.

Bella enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, dando unos tres pasos para estar más cerca de él. Entonces exhaló fuertemente.

-Ya se lo que te traes-casi cantó, poniendo el tono de _"se algo que tu no y eso te está matando"_.

-¿Lo sabes?-Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca levemente abierta. Lo que le recordó vagamente a ella esa discusión que habían tenido años atrás, todo por un "intento" de beso en la casa del árbol que seguía en pie en su casa. Que ironía recordar eso en este momento, se dijo la castaña.

-Oh sí, Edward Cullen. Eres demasiado obvio, no sabes mentirme con esos celos-los ojos de Edward estaban abiertos como platos, lo que la hizo sonreír aún más-. Tú estás total, completa y perdidamente…-se calló un momento, esperando algún comentario de su parte mientras ponía una expresión acorde a la seriedad del problema.

-¿Sí?-su corazón quería salir de su pecho y huir. Bella lo sabía. Bella lo sabía y él era un idiota.

-Estás irremediablemente enamorado de mi, ¿cierto? Porque sino no encuentro sentido a que seas tan sobreprotector conmigo. Digo, serías uno de muchos-ironizó-. Pero debo advertirte, lo nuestro no funcionaría, no estoy acostumbrada a salir con ancianos. Y es que tienes dieciocho Edward, es ilegal. ¿no lo…?-nada de interrupciones, nada de comentarios sarcásticos, ni siquiera algo como que la levantara y la hiciera dar vueltas hasta marearse. Edward solo la miraba sin mirar, con los ojos tan apagados que Bella se preocupo por un segundo. Solo había empeorado las cosas- ¿Ed?-llamó-. Ed…era una broma-Edward solo miró sus pies, sin hacer algún ruido o monosílabo que la dejara más tranquila-. Ed, no te enfades… no podría seguir enojada contigo…era algo para que te rieras, tu nunca podrías enamorarte de mi, es decir, eres _tú_ y…-suspiró, no podía creer lo poco que conocía a su mejor amigo-. Demonios, Alice me dijo que te pasaba algo, perdóname, sabes que a veces hablo demasiado y no soy buena en momentos así y…Sabes que si no fueras el _gran_ Edward Cullen yo creería de verdad que sucedía algo fuera de lo normal pero…

Él rió bajo su aliento ante la vuelta que había tomado la situación.

-_Te amo_- y así, como esa vez hacia cinco años, Bella calló. Con dos palabras, Edward había detenido su verborragia nerviosa. Pero dos palabras no eran suficientes. Si iba a tirarse a la piscina, lo haría con todo.

Tomó aire y prosiguió al notar que su amiga no reaccionaba. Lo hecho estaba hecho.

-Te amo, creo que te amo desde el momento en que te conocí, pero solo me he dado cuenta hace unas semanas. Te amo, por eso no puedo evitar querer asesinar a cada chico que se te acerca, y parezco completamente incomprensible, pero te amo, Bella. Y no puedo dejar de repetirlo. Y tal vez tú no me ames, pero solo quería que lo supieras. Quiero…

Bella se colgó de su cuello y lo silenció con un beso. Como si fuera una revancha, como si los papeles se hubiesen cambiado, un beso fue suficiente. Él solo atinó a estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo, besándola en respuesta, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-Creí que nunca tendrías tu primer beso con alguien como yo-bromeó cuando se separaron. Ella rodó los ojos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quién te dice que es mi primer beso?-su rostro palideció-. Dije que nunca le daría mi primer beso a un idiota, pero tu eres la excepción a la regla porque te amo-sonrió ampliamente y esta vez él atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Deteniéndolos en un momento único, solo para ellos dos.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Esme!-tres de las cuatro personas que estaban en la entrada se quedaron de piedra cuando Renée volvió a salir de la casa acompañada de Esme y Carlisle. Charlie seguía sin reaccionar, varado en el umbral de la puerta abierta.

-¡Al fin!-Edward enarcó una ceja ante la exclamación de su madre.

-¿Pueden explicar que demonios hacen aquí a estas horas?-preguntó el menor de los Cullen con suma educación, todavía sin soltar a Bella. Tanto Carlisle como Charlie-que se había recuperado de shock-, sonrieron inocentemente.

-Primero dime que haces tu pervirtiendo a mi pequeña hija-ofreció Renée, tomando la mano de Charlie-. Tendrás que pelear por su honor, cariño-tanto Charlie como Edward rieron, mientras que Bella escondía su rostro, rojo como un tomate maduro, en el cuello de su amado.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Invierno. Lo único que agradecía era la constante nevada que reemplazaba el clima ordinario en Forks. También lo ponía de buen humor que el día no fuera a arruinar su importante plan con su novia.

-Cariño, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías decirme por qué dejé que me arrastraras hasta aquí el mismo día que regresas de la universidad por tus vacaciones?-preguntó una Bella de dieciocho a un Edward de veinte. Él solo le sonrió misteriosamente mientras se detenían en su lugar favorito; por esa época, el lago cercano al claro parecía un espejo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Hace mucho tiempo que no venimos aquí, Bells. Y como pronto te irás conmigo a la universidad-repuso con un intento de voz lastimosa. Ella se estiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Has venido de visita el mes pasado y vinimos al menos dos veces en la semana que te quedaste. Ahora tendremos todas las vacaciones navideñas para venir si es que la nieve no llena el bosque.

-Sí, sí. Ya entendí-resopló-. No puedo creerlo, tienes un poder innato para arruinar mis planes, Swan.

Bella sonrió ladinamente.

-Es uno de mis encantos-bromeó. Él se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.

-Si guardas silencio un segundo podré decirte la razón por la que te traje hasta aquí con este frío. Trata de contener el nerviosismo, ¿de acuerdo?-ella solo asintió y él depositó un beso en su frente-. Buena chica.

-¡Hey!

Él sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, antigua, elegante y bella. Si eso era así, Bella no podía imaginarse lo que sería el anillo que contenía. Un momento, ¿un anillo?

-Edward…

-Iba a pedírtelo en tu próximo cumpleaños, pero como hoy hacen dos años de _ese _día, ya no pude esperar más…Isabella Marie Swan-comenzó, con voz aterciopelada y solemne, con la típica pero romántica pose arrodillada en el blanco suelo, a lo que ella solo pudo callarse. Su voz había desaparecido por completo-. Te amo más que nada en el mundo, antes, ahora y después, mucho después. Así que, si quieres no lo tomes como algo inmediato porque algún día sucederá. Mi Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-abrió la cajita descubriendo su contenido, y el anillo la dejó sin respiración. Hermoso, solo eso era poco.

Instantáneamente las lágrimas llegaron, desvaneciendo la sonrisa de Edward.

-Bella…

Ella asintió, todavía buscando su voz para gritar.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

-¿Sí, qué?

-¡Sí, quiero casarme contigo pedazo de idiota!-gritó, a lo que Edward solo rió, tomándola en brazos y girando sobre sus talones. Ella chilló asustada y divertida a la vez, aferrándose a su cuello en un abrazo, para luego reír como loca- Te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo. _¡TE AMO EDWARD!_

Él se detuvo, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, al igual que ella.

-Yo también te amo.

-No tanto como yo a ti. Antes, ahora y después-aseguró Bella usando palabras, con una sonrisa petulante-, mucho después. Siempre-él solo la besó con ternura infinita.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

-Mamááááá-una pequeña niña de unos nueve años se escondió tras las piernas de su madre. El parecido era notorio, los mismos ojos chocolate puros, algunas facciones semejantes y el mismo rostro en forma de corazón.

-¿Qué pasa Ness?-Bella acarició los cabellos broncíneos de su hija con la ternura marcada en su rostro. Era extraño lo parecida que podía resultar a ella, y a la vez a Edward.

-Jacob…él…él-ella rodó los ojos mientras Lorraine hacía acto de presencia y tomaba a la pequeña en brazos. Asintió en dirección a su amiga y Bella no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

-¡Jacob Black te quiero aquí inmediatamente o dejaré que Alice te corte el cabello!-un chico de doce años salió apareció por la puerta trasera haciendo un mohín en dirección a su hija. Bella solo se acercó a él y se inclinó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tía, yo no hice nada malo.

-Me parece que esto ya lo he vivido antes-comentó al aire cuando tanto su esposo como su hermana aparecían por la misma puerta. Ella supuso que los demás estarían muriendo de curiosidad por saber que había pasado, si es que no lo suponían ya.

-Oh, y yo creí que era el único-bromeó Edward con el pequeño Anthony en brazos. Él niño lo miraba con la curiosidad infantil tan típica de sus escasos dos años de edad. Acercándose a Jacob y poniendo una mano en su hombro, Edward se puso a su altura, todavía con su hijo a cuestas.

-_¡Jakie!_-exclamó el tierno angelito, arrancándole un destellante sonrisa a su casi primo.

-Jovencito, ¿tu has intentado besar a mi niña?-preguntó con falsa seriedad el padre, tratando de no exteriorizar su diversión.

Y la sonrisa de Jake desapareció tan rápido como una ilusión.

-Yo…Yo…Tío, emmm, yo…-Nessie pidió a Lorraine que la bajase y se acercó a ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Idiota-dijo. Jacob la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Eres un idiota-la pequeña niña resopló, dejando sin palabras todos los presentes. El único que ignoraba lo que estaba pasando era Anthony, que intentaba alcanzar los brillantes rizos de su hermana mayor.

-_¡Neie!_-balbuceó, sonriendo. Nessie lo miró de reojo y contuvo una sonrisa. Tony, como lo llamaban, todavía no sabía decir su nombre completo sin confundirse, por lo que él era el único en llamarla de esa forma.

-No soy un idiota. Niña…

-Sí lo eres-resumió, y, sin que nadie lo viera venir, Nessie besó a Jake en la mejilla y simplemente sonrió-. ¿Lo ves?-la niña salió pitando hacia adentro, mientras que el chico se recuperaba del shock.

-¡Oye tú!-y la siguió a toda velocidad, desapareciendo de la vista de todos-¡Nessie!

Todos los adultos se miraron entre si.

-Esto es un gran _deja-vú_-murmuró Edward, mirando a su mujer y luego a su hijo.

-Demasiado grande-finalizó esta-. Aunque tenía ciertos cambios.

-No me digas que tú…-Raine no terminó la frase, solo enarcó sus cejas en dirección a Alice, la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Eso si que fue rápido. Bella, tu hija es más inteligente que tú-la expresión de Bella y Edward valía oro, se dijo la enana antes de volver adentro-. ¡Rose, escucha esto!-y tanto ella como Lorraine volvieron adentro, dejándolos solos mientras volvían a reunirse con los demás. Anthony rió mientras su madre lo besaba.

-Le diré a Caleb que aleje a su hijo de mi hija-comentó el ahora padre.

-No entiendo porque, a nosotros nos fue bien-respondió Bella-. No sabes lo que pasará.

-Mmm, entonces recuérdame decirle a Jake algo que yo nunca supe.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nunca hagas enfadar a una Swan, golpean fuerte y pueden dejarte inconciente-los tres entraron, con la risa de Bella como único sonido claro.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._


End file.
